


The Heart of Creation

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Tikkinette, human kwami au, human!tikki, i promise it's cute ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Tikki danced around the room, her face aglow with joy at getting to move into the dorms with her best friend. Their room was done up in pink already, and Tikki's half was covered in every knickknack she could get her hands on- old watches that no longer worked, broken flowerpots (with their plants nearing death), and recipes, old and worn from use, almost indecipherable.





	The Heart of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Hhahhaha I wrote uhhh Human!Tikki/Marinette in a university au!! They’ve been best friends since they were kids and they’re girlfriends so yea
> 
> dedicated to the ppl who saw me typing for a long time and thought i was writing something cursdt
> 
> it's not that long but i can always fix that :)

Tikki danced around the room, her face aglow with joy at getting to move into the dorms with her best friend. Their room was done up in pink already, and Tikki's half was covered in every knickknack she could get her hands on- old watches that no longer worked, broken flowerpots (with their plants nearing death), and recipes, old and worn from use, almost indecipherable. There were screwdrivers and hammers and wrenches of varying sizes, scattered throughout things that most people would consider beyond repair.

But they weren't that way for Tikki. They could be fixed. They could be mended, given the proper care, given Tikki's belief in them. And, of course, given Marinette's belief in Tikki. Because it wasn't without her friend that she would find the encouragement to tinker and give care to items once thrown away.

As she danced across the floor, careful of her precarious piles, her eyes landed on something red, barely peeking out of one of the old books she'd saved from being destroyed. Letting her motions slow to a stop, she picked it up with care, curious to its content. Her fingers eased the pages open, wincing at how they stuck together from years of maltreatment. Inside the pages, a red ribbon torn into two lay over the faded words. The color was vibrant still, obviously something that had been cared for by someone, once upon a time. A hesitant touch, then, she held them in her hands. Only a knock at the door stole her from her wonder.

The door to her room creaked open, and Marinette poked her head in, taking the room in before letting her eyes fall to Tikki, and the ribbon in her hands.

"Find something new to fix up?" she asked, pushing the door open the rest of the way and pulling a suitcase in behind her.

"I found something for you,  _once_  i fix it up," Tikki stated, her smile growing. In an instant, she'd flowed across the room to be standing in front of Marinette, and held the ribbons up to her. "I think they'd look really cute in your hair."

Marinette rolled her eyes, but couldn't help how contagious Tikki's excitement was, and grinned back. She set her suitcase down and stepped forward, closing the distance between them. And, in the span of a heartbeat, she pulled Tikki to her, fingers combing through the other girl's hair in an effort to bring her closer, despite their lips performing a dance of their own just below. When they pulled apart, Tikki's eyes shined brightly.

"You  _do_  have good taste, so I guess I'll believe you," Marinette teased, laughing at Tikki’s blooming blush until she was pulled in for another kiss.


End file.
